In recent years, there is a large demand for a high-quality image in an image forming apparatus, and a toner with less unevenness in image gloss is requested. Also, there are increasing demands for energy saving during toner fixing and for an image forming apparatus which can be processed at high speed. Thus, a toner having superior low-temperature fixing property and heat-resistant storage stability is desired.
There is a case where a colorant (pigment) included in a color toner and so on is unevenly distributed on a toner surface or forms aggregate due to an interaction with other toner materials. In this case, charging property of the toner is affected, which may result in degraded quality of the obtained image. Thus, in Patent Literature 1, for example, a method of uniformly dispersing the pigment inside the toner using a pigment dispersant is employed.